Berkunjung
by Haruchiha Sara
Summary: Sakura mendadak ketakutan melihat putrinya seolah bermain dengan orang lain, padahal putrinya sedang sendiri di kamarnya./"Aaaa… Hahaha…! Daaa… aaaa!"/"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu itu dengan Sharingan-mu? Apa dia tipe hantu yang jahat Sasuke-kun? Apa dia berbahaya?"/"J-jadi… ma-maksudmu…"/
1. Chapter 1

**Berkunjung**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By .75**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka ya. Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah _fan-art_. Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan atau berbelit-belit.**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.05 dini hari, tepat dimana semua orang terlelap di atas kasurnya sambil membungkus diri dengan selimut yang hangat sambil merangkai mimpi. Kecuali orang-orang yang mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga keamanan di desa.

Begitu pula dengan pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura yang sedang tertidur di kasur mereka yang empuk. Sasuke menjadikan tubuh istrinya sebagai guling, matanya tertutup sempurna menyembunyikan warna mata yang berbeda, nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Sedangkan Sakura tidur dengan membelakangi Sasuke, matanya tertutup sempurna menyembunyikan sepasang mata yang meneduhkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terbangun karena merasa sangat haus. Ia merasakan nafas hangat seseorang di belakangnya yang membuatnya merasa geli sendiri. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke di perutnya karena ia tidak mau membuat suaminya terbangun. Sasuke melenguh pelan ketika Sakura mulai duduk, dan kembali tertidur pulas.

Sakura menghela nafasnya lega. Ia terkekeh geli melihat wajah polos suaminya yang tertidur. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, sangat berbeda jika ia sudah bangun. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Setelah selesai, ia buru-buru berjalan menuju kamarnya karena udara begitu dingin. Sakura sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk suaminya untuk menghangatkan diri di dekapan pria itu.

"Dadadadadaaa…!"

Sakura menyerngitkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar suara bayi yang sedang berceloteh. Otomatis ia berhenti dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Dadada… da… aaa!" Tidak salah lagi, ini memang suara bayi yang berceloteh seperti sedang bermain. Ia kenal suara bayi ini, dan suara itu bersumber dari kamar putrinya.

"Apa Sarada terbangun? Tumben dia tidak menangis," Gumam Sakura. Karena penasaran, ia berjalan mendekati kamar putrinya. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar dan mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan putrinya.

"Aaaa… Hahaha…! Daaa… aaaa!"

Di boks bayinya, Sarada sedang berceloteh riang sambil menggapai-gapai sisi kiri boksnya. Mata hitam bulatnya juga mengarah ke sisi kiri boksnya itu, seolah ada yang mengajaknya bermain di sana.

 _Emerald_ Sakura membulat, kakinya tiba-tiba bergetar halus. Entah karena udara yang dingin atau hal lain. Uchiha Sakura, seorang _medic-nin_ yang hebat bahkan setara dengan Senju Tsunade-gurunya, salah satu pahlawan perang dunia, seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan layaknya monster yang bahkan Hokage Ketujuh pun takut, dan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke mendadak takut dengan hal yang tidak dilihatnya? Yeah, walau bagaimanapun Sakura adalah seorang wanita yang mudah takut bukan? Apalagi ia menyaksikan sendiri hal tersebut.

Sakura berjalan mundur dengan pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sarada, kakinya bahkan masih gemetar. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah sambil mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kepada Sasuke. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia berlari menerjang tubuh Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_ banguuunn!" Sakura menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan hebohnya.

Sasuke melenguh pelan sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanyanya pelan dan serak.

"S-sasuke- _kun_! Kau harus banguunn! Cepat banguun!" Seru Sakura sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap kesal Sakura dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel. Jengkel karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"S-sarada! Sarada Sasuke- _kun_! Di-dia… dia…" Kata Sakura terbata sambil ketakutan.

Sasuke yang awalnya memasang raut malas kini langsung berubah dan buru-buru bangun mendengar nama putri kecilnya disebut Sakura. Apalagi dengan mimik muka seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke waspada. Mendadak ia ikut panik sendiri melihat wajah Sakura pucat, namun tetap ia sembunyikan dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat saja sekarang! A-ayo!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Mereka berdua menuju kamar Sarada.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah pelan Sakura di depannya dengan heran. Ia bertambah heran ketika mendengar suara bayi yang berceloteh riang. Otaknya berpikir untuk menelaah apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau… takut menghampiri Sarada yang terbangun?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ia menjadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Kenapa ia mendadak penakut?

"Sssttt…" Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil menghadap Sasuke dan menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kau lihat saja," Sakura menyuruh Sasuke melihat Sarada dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke melihat Sarada sedang berceloteh ria sambil terus menatap sisi kiri boksnya, seolah ada yang mengajaknya bermain. Sarada terlihat begitu senang hingga tertawa beberapa kali.

"Lihat? Sarada begitu riang seperti ada yang mengajaknya bermain, padahal tidak ada. Aku takut ada hantu yang mengajaknya bermain, lalu… lalu hantu itu a-akan membawa p-putri kita ke alamnya, Sasuke- _kun_. Seperti yang ada di film-film," Kata Sakura pelan dan takut. Tangannya meremas ujung kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke. "B-bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihatnya.

"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu itu dengan Sharingan-mu? Apa dia tipe hantu yang jahat Sasuke- _kun_? Apa dia berbahaya?" Tanya Sakura takut.

Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sakura yang berlebihan itu.

 **PUK**

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura. Ayo kembali tidur, aku masih ngantuk." Kata Sasuke setelah menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"T-tapi…"

"Hn, sudahlah. Nanti akan kuceritakan."

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke kamar meninggalkan Sarada di kamarnya dengan hantu seperti yang dikatakan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih kepikiran tentang kejadian di kamar Sarada. Ia masih membuka matanya dan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, ia masih gelisah. Bagaimana jika yang ada di kamar Sarada itu hantu jahat yang berniat mengambil Sarada dengan cara mendekatinya terlebih dahulu? Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah kembali tertidur dengan jengkel. Bisa-bisanya ia kembali tidur ketika keanehan terjadi pada putrinya?!

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kembalilah tidur, besok kau ada rapat di rumah sakit kan?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap balik Sakura.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika ada hantu jahat di kamar putriku?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Rupanya istrinya masih kukuh tentang hantu jahat di kamar putrinya. "Itu bukan hantu jahat, Sakura. Mereka juga tidak akan menyakiti Sarada. Kau berlebihan."

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku merasakannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada niatan jahat,"

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. "Mereka bukan hantu jahat yang akan menyakiti Sarada, mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Mereka hanya ingin mengunjungi keponakan dan cucunya saja," Jelas Sasuke pelan.

Mata Sakura melebar. Ia berusaha mengartikani apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "J-jadi… ma-maksudmu…"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Sekarang, tidurlah." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hati Sakura menjadi hangat mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke, matanya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia ikut mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Apa kau merindukan mereka? Kalau begitu, besok kita bertiga kunjungi mereka ya?"

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua kembali tidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya masing-masing.

' _Terimakasih karena telah mengunjungi keponakan dan cucu kalian. Besok kami yang akan mengunjungi kalian,_ Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi-nii...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

Ahehehehe... yupi kembali dengan cerita pendek yang terlihat membosankan dan gagal ini kan? Maaf ya, para pembaca sekalian. Maklum, ini _fic_ pertama yup setelah lama yupi nggak nulis-nulis cerita. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari sebuah _fan-art,_ melihat itu yupi jadi ada inspirasi membuat _fanfic oneshoot_ ini. Oh ya, buat yang nunggu fic-fic yupi yang belum yupi lanjutkan, maaf ya. Soalnya, yang pertama itu cuma sebagai percobaan saja. Jadi sekarang belum ada ide buat lanjut. Maklum, awal buat cerita-cerita yang di publish ke sini gitu. Yang kedua, mungkin fic yang My Love Is A Prince akan dirombak lagi, soalnya banyak kesalahan-kesalahan. Maklum, kelinci percobaan, hehehe... Trus sekarang kan sudah mulai semester 2, yupi juga baru akan dilantik sebagai OSIS di sekolah, dan pasti akan sibuk. Jadi... ya... mmm... mohon pengertiannya, hehehe... *kok malah curhat?*

Maaf jadi kayak curhat :D habisnya merasa bersalah sama yang nungguin. Jadi ya yupi kasih tau alasannya.

Jangan dulu di _back,_ masih ada lanjutannya. Hehehe... Yang bersedia kembali membaca, terimakasih banyak..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciluuukkk… Baaa!"

"Ahahahahaha…!"

"Ciluuukkk… ciluk ciluk ciluukkk…"

"Dadada.."

"Baa!"

"Ahahahahaha…!"

Itachi tertawa begitu melihat Sarada tertawa riang. Ia menatap Sarada dengan seksama sambil tersenyum. Sarada begitu mirip dengan Sasuke waktu masih kecil.

"Hmm... Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seorang paman." Gumam Itachi.

Sarada memperhatikan pamannya yang berbicara sendiri. "Baa... aaa..."

Itachi menoleh kearah Sarada. "Maafkan _jii-chan_ yang tidak bisa menemanimu bermain ya? Tapi _jii-chan_ janji, akan terus mengawasi dan melihatmu dari kejauhan." Ucap Itachi lembut dan sendu.

Dengan mata yang bulat besar, Sarada menatap Itachi yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sedangkan menurut Itachi, Sarada semakin lucu ketika dalam mode seperti itu.

"Aaahh... Kau membuat _jii-chan_ jadi ingin mencubit pipi gembilmu!" Pekik Itachi. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Sedangkan sepasang arwah di belakang Itachi menatap mereka dengan lembut, tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama dengan Itachi dan Sarada.

Uchiha Mikoto mengehela nafas pelan. Ia menatap cucu perempuannya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sudah sangat lama ya, _anata_. Sekarang Sasuke- _kun_ sudah dewasa dan mempunyai putri sangat cantik juga sangat mirip dengannya," Ucap Mikoto.

Uchiha Fugaku yang berada di samping Mikoto mengangguk. Ia juga menatap Sarada yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya. "Keinginanmu sudah terkabul, Mikoto."

"Hm?"

"Dulu kau menginginkan anak perempuan kan? Mengingat kau adalah satu-satunya wanita di keluarga kita. Kini kau mendapatkan dua perempuan sekaligus, menantumu dan cucu perempuan."

Mikoto tertawa anggun mendengar ucapan Fugaku. "Ah… Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya, _anata_. Aku jadi ingin memasak bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_." Pandangan Mikoto menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Tak apa, Mikoto. Kita masih bisa mengunjungi mereka kapanpun,"

"Ah, iya ya. Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita ikut bermain dengan mereka? Nampaknya mereka sangat asyik!"

"Hn. Ayo,"

Dan di malam itu, Sarada menghabiskan malamnya dengan kedua pamannya juga kakek neneknya. Sarada nampak sangat senang telah dikunjungi oleh keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake-nya gimana nih? Huhuhu... Yupi jadi kangen sama Itachi :( :( Itachi...

Oh ya, kalau mau memberi saran, komentar dan kritik silahkan..! Yupi membutuhkannya sebagai ilmu untuk memperbaiki tulisan yupi.. Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah mau membaca, apalagi mau memberikan saran dan komentarnya.. Terimakasih banyak semuanya..

.

.

.

.

 **Rajamandala, 04 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.75**


	2. Pengumuman

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada followers atau reades yang menunggu2 cerita2 Pika up, itu juga kalau ada sih hehe… soalnya udah lamaaaaaaaa banget bertahun2, mungkin udah pada lupa atau menyerah kali ya. Hehe…**

 **aku sangat meminta maaf atas hal ini. aku newbie yang plin-plan, jadi karena banyaknya blockwriters langsung deh nyerah sama tulisannya, jadinya terbengkalai dan menjadi awal mula discontinue.**

 **Tapi aku berpikir kalau semua cerita2 aku pindahin ke Wattpad, dan InsyaAllah bakal dilanjut! biar agak keurus juga sih hehe… bagi kalian semua yang punya wattpad boleh berkunjung ke sana^^ ke akun SilverOcean_ pake ya!**

 **Cukup sekian pengumumannya, cerita di sini tidak akan dihapus kok. Atau mungkin aku juga nanti akan dipublish juga di sini.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Pika.**


End file.
